Primera Cita
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Tsukishima ha recibido una declaración de amor de la persona menos esperada. De todos ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Negarse no tiene sentido y aceptar una cita es su única opción. ¿Cómo resultará todo para dos persona que apenas y se conocen?


— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó confundido ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? Esperaba que así lo fuera.

— Que salgas conmigo como pareja — Volvió a repetir.

— No, sí, entendí esa parte — Entonces era verdad — A lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué?

— Porque me gustas — Habló con naturalidad.

— No puede decir que le gusto.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque nos conocimos apenas esta semana y fue en un partido — El mayor seguía con su expresión indiferente. No puede ser ¿Qué acaso tenía cinco años como para no comprender la situación? — Antes de tener una relación formal, primero se debe de conocer a la persona.

— Muy cierto — Se quedó pensando.

— ¿Lo ve? No es tan fácil — Comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo — Que tenga un buen día — Se despidió con cortesía.

Mientras el menor se alejaba, él pensó lo que había dicho. Sin duda tenía razón, no podía empezar una relación como él quería de un momento a otro. Bien, entonces tenía que hacer las cosas como era debido. Volteó en dirección a donde estaba, aspiro hondo y habló con firmeza.

— ¡Tsukishima Kei, ten una cita conmigo!

Tsukishima se detuvo de golpe ¿Acaso había mencionado su nombre y la palabra cita en la misma oración? Suspiró cansado mientras Yamagushi lo observaba con asombro. Intentó rechazarlo de la manera más amable posible.

— Escuche Ushijima-san, no creo que…

— Mañana — Interrumpió.

— ¿Mañana?

— Mañana después de clases tendremos una cita.

— No creo que se pueda. Vera, tengo práctica en el club y de seguro usted también.

— Se suspendió la práctica de mañana y puedo esperar a que salgas.

— Gracias pero saldremos muy noche del club — Se negó con una amabilidad forzada debido a que su paciencia estaba terminando.

— No me importa esperar.

— No quiero ser una molestia — ¿Qué no podía dejarlo en paz?

— Eres todo lo contrario.

— No va a parar hasta que acceda ¿Verdad?

— Lo siento si estoy siendo una molestia.

— No es ninguna — En realidad sí lo era y quería decirle alguno de sus comentarios hirientes pero era su superior y por lo tanto, merecía respeto — Bien — Accedió al ver que resistirse no tendría sentido — Pero dentro de dos meses.

— Pasado mañana.

Kei tronó la lengua — Un mes.

— Tres días.

— Tres semanas.

— Hoy.

— Se está regresando — Suspiró — Este fin de semana, es mi última oferta.

— Bien, el fin de semana — Realizó una reverencia — Hasta entonces, Kei.

Mientras el mayor se alejaba, Tsukishima analizó lo que había pasado. Se encontraba de regreso de la escuela con Yamagushi cuando, de un momento a otro había conseguido una declaración y una cita con el capitán de Shiratorizawa.

— Tsu… Tsukki — Mencionó su amigo preocupado.

— Silencio Yamagushi — Tronó la lengua y volvió a caminar.

Pensar que el día siguiente sería normal fue un gran error por parte de Tsukishima. Apenas visualizaba la entrada de la escuela y por poco le daba un infarto al encontrarse a Ushijima esperándolo.

— Kei — Se acercó a él apenas lo vio.

— Ushijima-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Vine a desearte buenos días.

— ¿Sólo vino para eso?

— También para hablar acerca de nuestra cita.

— Dios.

— Ayer me fui sin siquiera ponernos de acuerdo.

— No puede venir a la escuela por algo como eso.

— Cierto — Sacó su teléfono portátil — Necesito tu número — Tsukishima lo observó no muy convencido — Bien — Lo guardó — Entonces te veré aquí mañana.

— Está bien, está bien — Le dio su número — Pero no vuelva a hacer lo de hoy — Ushijima asintió y él suspiró.

Una vez entregado su número Ushijima se fue, no sin antes dirigir una última miraba al menor y a su mano que seguía vendada.

Muy bien, eso había sido un poco extraño e irritante, pero no iba a dejar que arruinara su día tranquilo. Su teléfono sonó y observó un mensaje que le había llegado: "Ten un gran día Kei. Por cierto, te ves bien con tu uniforme." Ah… Adiós a su tranquilidad.

Para Kei, los siguientes días eran despertar con un mensaje de "Buenos días" por parte de Ushijima, seguido por cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en la tarde y terminando con un "Buenas noches." Él sólo contestaba el primer y último mensaje por cortesía, nada más.

Finalmente el día había llegado y no se sorprendió ver al capitán a la hora y en el lugar acordado.

— Buenos días Ushijima-san.

— Kei, buenos días.

— Es Tsukishima.

— Lo sé, Kei.

— Tch — Suspiró — Entonces... espere ¿Qué está haciendo? — Se sorprendió al sentir que tomaba su mano.

— Es una cita, así que quiero que caminemos con las manos unidas.

— Está yendo demasiado lejos, ¡auch! — Había realizado un movimiento y sintió una pequeña punzada en su dedo meñique. La herida del partido con Shiratorizawa seguía presente.

— Lo siento — Lo soltó — Es mejor irnos ya — Comenzó a caminar mientras Tsukishima sobaba con discreción su mano vendada.

Para sorpresa del menor, la salida con Ushijima estaba siendo tranquila. Comenzaron visitando el zoológico. Ambos permanecían en silencio, leían todo con respecto al animal que tuvieran enfrente y de vez en cuando iniciaban una pequeña conversación sobre el habitad en el que vivía.

— Ushijima-san.

— Puedes decirme Wakatoshi y hablarme de tú en vez de usted.

— Así está bien, Ushijima-san. Entonces — Comenzó a jugar con sus manos — ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — El mayor asintió sin apartar su vista del águila que tenían enfrente — ¿Por qué quiso salir conmigo?

— Ya te lo dije — Apartó su vista del ave y lo observó a él — Porque me gustas ¿No es suficiente?

— No es a lo que me refiero. Es sólo que — Observó con indecisión el cuervo que estaba al otro lado — No lo entiendo.

— Pero yo sí — Fue lo único que dijo y Kei ya no insistió.

La siguiente parada fue el planetario. Tsukishima observaba las estrellas cuando sintió un peso sobre su hombro. Intentó decirle de nuevo a Ushijima que se estaba sobrepasando cuando lo observó. El mayor dormía, Kei se acercó un poco a su rostro y observó unas ligeras y apenas perceptibles ojeras. Sintió pena por despertarlo, así que lo dejó sólo por esa vez. Además, estaba oscuro y la gente le prestaba atención al cielo artificial. Poco a poco también fue cerrando sus ojos. A decir verdad, él no había dormido muy bien.

Al primer parpadeo, sus ojos observaban las estrellas. Al segundo, visualizaba las constelaciones. En el tercer parpadeo, el rostro de Ushijima se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Estaba por volver a dejarse vencer por el sueño cuando su cerebro captó la última imagen. Al abrirlos Ushijima seguía ahí.

— Ya terminó — Se alejó — Y sólo faltamos nosotros para salir.

— Lo… lo siento — Se disculpó avergonzado mientras se levantaba de su asiento — Me quedé dormido.

— Descuida, yo también me dormí — Se dirigieron fuera del lugar — Aunque no tanto como tú.

— Me hubiera despertado.

— Está bien. Parecías muy tranquilo y no quise despertarte. Además — Le enseñó su teléfono con una foto de él, durmiendo — Te tomé una foto.

— No va a borrarla si se lo pido ¿Verdad?

— Si lo hiciera, entonces no hubiera tenido sentido tomarla.

— Lo supuse — Suspiró con cansancio.

Después del planetario fueron a una pequeña cafetería. La cita estaba saliendo según lo planeado pero Ushijima notó que la vista del menor pasaba de él a su rebanada de pastel.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó, cuando sus vistas se encontraron.

— ¿Eh? Ah, no. Lo siento — Desvió la mirada.

— Si tienes algo que decir, dilo — Bebió de su café.

— Sólo… que es un poco extraño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que no haya mencionado el voleibol.

— ¿Te molesta que no lo haya hecho?

— No, pero pensé que hablaría mucho respecto al tema — Tomó un pequeño bocado de su pastel.

— No lo he mencionado porque es algo que te incomoda ¿Verdad? — Tsukishima levantó la vista sorprendido — Entonces estaba en lo cierto.

— Lo siento.

— Serás un gran bloqueador.

— No soy muy bueno.

— Sí lo eres. Al principio no te tome importancia pero después tu presencia comenzó a irritarme en el partido.

— Oh, ¿Gracias?

— Pero poco a poco tu estilo de jugar fue cambiando y aunque fue frustrante tu insistencia al bloquearme, me gustó tu forma de hacerlo. Vi que tenías potencial. Eres alto e inteligente, si pusieras todo ese talento en práctica serías muy bueno.

— Ya veo — Ahora entendía mejor. La verdad no le gustaba él, sino su forma de jugar, eso era todo.

Una vez satisfechos y con el cielo estrellado Ushijima lo acompañó a su casa. El recorrido era silencioso. El mayor caminaba a su lado con la vista enfrente mientras él caminaba viendo el suelo y pensaba en lo que había descubierto. Saber esa verdad le tranquilizó un poco pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba decepcionado al descubrir la razón del por qué le gustaba a Ushijima?

De nuevo sintió su mano ser sujetada. Intentó ponerle un alto pero se detuvo cuando observó el rostro de Ushijima: preocupación.

— Lo siento — Con delicadeza acarició los dedos que estaban vendados — Fui demasiado rudo.

— E… está bien, era un torneo después de todo — Le restó importancia — Además de que ya no duele mucho.

— Pero sigue doliendo.

— Ushijima-san — Detuvieron sus pasos — ¿Por qué yo y no Hinata?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Dijo que le gustaba mi forma de jugar, pero Hinata es mucho mejor que yo. Incluso Kageyama, da unos lanzamientos tan perfectos que da miedo y también está Oikawa-san. A lo que me refiero es — Suspiró con discreción — Que mejor se quede con alguno de ellos. Son muy buenos jugadores y mejores que yo.

— Talvez no me entendiste — Siguió acariciando su vendaje — Me gustó tu forma de bloquear el balón pero esa no es la razón por la que me gustas.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la razón?

— Me pregunto lo mismo — Tsukishima seguía sin comprender — Dime ¿No puede gustarte una persona sólo porque sí?

— Debe de gustarte alguien porque viste algo en esa persona.

— Algo como qué — Lo observó con seriedad.

— No lo sé — Se quedó pensando — Supongo que algo especial.

— ¿Debe de haber algún motivo en especial? — Tsukishima asintió y él soltó un largo suspiro ¿Quería un respuesta? Se la daría — Entonces la hay — Se acercó a él — El motivo especial para que me gustaras fuiste tú — Levantó la mano del menor y besos la parte que estaba vendada — Porque para mí, tú eres especial.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio como había sido la mayor parte de su cita. Con la única diferencia de que Ushijima sujetaba con cuidado la mano lastimada del menor, y él no oponía resistencia alguna.

— Fue agradable — Habló Tsukishima una vez llagado a su casa — Muchas gracias.

— La respuesta que te di ¿Fue suficiente?

— Fue — Se sonrojó al recordar el beso que le había dado — Confusa.

— Yo voy enserio.

— ¿Eh?

— Me gustas y quiero estar a tu lado — Tsukishima entró a su casa sin decir alguna palabra — Kei — Estaba a punto de pedirle que salieran de nuevo cuando el menor le interrumpió.

— La próxima semana… habrá una exposición de dinosaurios — Bajó la mirada — No me importaría si me acompañas.

— Entonces que sea una cita — Sonrió.

— Tsk, por favor deja de llamarlo así — Susurró avergonzado mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ushijima caminó de regreso, se detuvo a la mitad de la calle y contempló la luna. Su cita había salido bien y a pesar de que Tsukishima seguía confundido, no iba a darse por vencido. Tomó su celular, estaba por escribir un mensaje cuando recibió uno: "Buenas noches y de nuevo gracias." Ese era el primer mensaje que le enviaba el menor por cuenta propia. Sonrió mientras le escribía de regreso: "Que descanses, Kei." Estaba por guardar su teléfono pero otro mensaje le llegó y leerlo le dio esperanza. Ese mensaje le informaba que había probabilidad para un futuro juntos: "También tú, Wakatoshi-san."


End file.
